Video presentation devices, such as in the form of a foldable structure, or booklet, are known, such as video brochures promoting a product, a service, a performance artist, or the like. In certain cases, such as that of a merchandising device promoting a performance artist, the merchandising device may include printed material and/or still photographs or other artwork printed on the brochure, as well as a speaker and a visual display device for playing recorded audio and/or video files stored in memory resident on the device. However promotional material associated with such devices may quickly become dated.
Additionally, in certain venues, such as theme parks, photographs and/or videos (i.e., recordings) of attendees at the venue may be recorded, as when the attendees are participating in a particular activity, such as sliding down a water slide. The recordings may subsequently be presented for sale to the attendees. Typically, this may require the attendees to wait in a line to view their particular recording and then, if interested, purchase the recording. If an attendee chooses not to wait in the line, the attendee may likely not purchase the video.